Assassin's Creed: Inquisitors
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: You know of the Assassins and the Templars, and the conflicts between them. But what if there was a third order? One which was made up of defectors from both sides, realizing that neither was in the right? This order strives to set right what the Templars and Assassins have made wrong, and bring about true peace and order to the world.
1. Act I: Origins

Throughout history, since the beginning if you believe the stories, two world orders have been at war with one another: the Assassins and the Templars. Each has their own vision for the future, and each will go to extremes to see if come to light.

The Assassins want freedom. They despise excessive control and wish for a free world, where humans can make their own choices and not have anyone ruling them unfairly. This free world, so they believe, would bring about peace to the whole world.

The Templars want order. They despise evil and wish to stop crimes and inequality, by uniting all countries together under a solid government. This government, as they believe, would treat all individuals fairly, regardless of background or status.

Both are good ideas, and both sides would argue that they're in the right. The truth is, neither side is in the right. On the one hand, too much freedom allows chaos to spread and with order gone, then nothing can be done to stop it. On the other hand, too much control causes people to be chained to society and they're unable to do as they wish, losing the individuality that makes us human.

The Assassins and the Templars have the right ideas, for both wish to right the wrongs of the world; but that is where they fall short, and call into the pit that declares only their way is the right way. Never once do they bother to consider that they themselves are in the wrong, nor do they ever consider compromising with each other to help achieve their visions of a perfect world. And so, the bloodshed never ends, for neither can truly achieve what it is they seek. As long as this senseless killing continues, peace and order both will never be achieved.

And that's what my order is here for. We are comprised of defectors from both sides of the conflict, born of the realization I have previously mentioned, and abiding by a creed that keeps us from going astray from the path we walk. We work in the dark to serve the light, guided in our efforts by the Father of Understanding. We strive to bring order, but also to bring freedom. We are armed with the skills of the Assassins and the resourcefulness of the Templars.

We are the Inquisitors, and we will succeed where the others have failed.


	2. New York Tidings

**Well, here we go! Our first look at the Inquisitors and how they all work out. And for that, I'm bringing in an interesting Assassin character; the defector, Shay Cormac.  
**

 **I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

 **-New York-**

Shay Cormac should have been dead. He had fallen from a great height, shot in the back, and into freezing cold waters. He had then, somehow, been washed upon the shores of New York after who-knows-how long at sea. All because Achilles, the Mentor of the Colonial Assassins, would not listen to him when he had tried to tell the Mentor about what the Precursor sights truly were housing and what they were capable of. Because of the meddling with the sights, devastating earthquakes had occurred in Haiti and Lisbon, the latter being Shay's doing unwittingly. The lives of thousands of innocents had been lost because of this, and a devastated Shay had confronted Achilles over the matter. Achilles hadn't listened to him, and thus it had been left up to Shay to try and make amends by taking the manuscript that they possessed so that the Assassins would not be able to access the areas and unleash terrible destruction on the world.

Now, he laid on the shores of New York, unconscious but still barely hanging on to life. As far as anyone was concerned, he probably was dead and the Assassins had rid themselves of someone whom they deemed a traitor of the Creed. So deep was the trance he was in from the wounds he sustained, he was unaware of a group of figures approaching him. There were at least three of them, clothed in garb similar to a civilian's, but with hoods that could be pulled over their heads like the Assassins. Each had a Hidden Blade on both their arms, and they regarded the fallen Assassin with a curious eye.

"This one is from the Creed... what do you suppose could have harmed him like this?" one asked.

"Templars. Or perhaps one of his own. Either way, we cannot leave him here to suffer," a second remarked, then gestured to the other two. "Pick him up, and have him brought inside."

"Inside? Where?" the third asked.

"Not far from here, there's a family I know of. The Finnegans," the first one spoke up. "They know of our secret. They'll keep it till death."

"If you can trust them, then so can we," the second nodded in approval. "Let's move. He may still live."

They nodded and started to carry him away, being careful not to disturb Shay any more than he had been already. It was a slow journey, and many in the town who passed them by looked on with concern and worry, but eventually they managed to reach the house in question. The second figure knocked on the door of the house, and a male's voice called out, "Who's there?"

"If nothing is true and everything is permitted, then who do you trust and where is the line drawn?" the second figure asked. It was clearly a code of sorts, and had Shay been conscious, he would have thought it to be an odd mixture of Templar and Assassin ideology. The door opened and a man looked out at them. When he saw Shay, he called back inside.

"Cassi! Get a room ready! This man needs medical attention!" Turning back to those at the door and stepping aside to let him in, he asked, "Where did you find him?"

"Washed up on the shores outside of town," the second figure explained as Shay was carried into the guest room. "Definitely an Assassin, but why he's here is unclear to me."

"Shouldn't you have killed him then?" the man asked, shutting the door so nobody outside would hear. "What if he reveals-?"

"I don't think he'll reveal anything, Barry," the second figure remarked. "And if he does try to give us away, _then_ we'll kill him. Besides, it seems he's already gone through enough. We can't kill him now at any rate. We just helped him and are tending to his wounds. It'd be like murdering a guest."

"As if the Assassins are actually being decent themselves!" Barry grumbled.

"And that is why we must be different," the second figure replied, then noticed his other two companions joining them, having gotten Shay into the room. "How is he, Knox?"

"Pistol wound to the back, several bruises from being bashed and tossed by the waves. From the looks of it, he must have fallen from a great height after being shot by someone," the first stated.

"That's not all. He has one or two wounds from Hidden Blades," the third remarked. "I can tell from the depth and width of the cuts."

"What? Is he a defector then, Hawk?" Barry asked. The second figure, Hawk, looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps. But what would he be defecting for?" he wondered aloud. "It's too coincidental for him to show up so soon after what happened in regards to those earthquakes in Haiti and Portugal."

"Do you think the Assassins were responsible for those?" Barry inquired.

"Oh we _know_ they are. We're just not sure if this one is a victim of that crisis, or if he's also behind them himself," Knox said, then added, "I'm afraid we must be off. Newell will be wondering where we are."

The group of three nodded and started to leave, but the third stopped for a moment to talk to Barry.

"Barry, we must ask for you to care for him until he is better," he said. "If he asks, you and Cassi found him on the shores and took him in, cared for him yourselves. Do not give out any indication that you are aware of the Assassins, the Templars, or our own order."

Barry nodded. "You can count on us, Blake. We won't let you down."

"Thank you, Barry," Blake nodded, then he opened the door and walked out with the others of his crew.

* * *

 **-Davenport Homestead-**

Achilles mulled over the report he had received from one of his followers about Templar activity in the city of New York. It was clear that they shared those streets with the gangs that Achilles and the Assassins used to spread their influence through the colonies, but where were they? It hadn't been enough to make it clear that the Assassins had made a claim on the area. No, more action was needed and required.

Starting with the most pressing one: Shay's betrayal and lost of the manuscript. The only key to their finding of the Precursor sites before the Templars. No matter what happened, Achilles was determined to make sure that the Assassin's got their hands on the Pieces of Eden before the Templars could, so they could keep others safe. The fate of the entire world was hanging by the manuscript.

 _"Perhaps. But we do not have the right to decide that future,"_ Shay's words came back to him, and the mentor angrily cursed under his breath. What did Shay know about the fate of the world and the role the Assassins played in securing it? It was their responsibility to ensure that peace...

 _"WE are responsible for killing innocents and destroying_ _cities! This... mad grab for power. It ends now."_

So arrogant and defiant, and so willing and ready to destroy all that the Colonial Assassins had built. He would not let Shay have his way. Not when so much was at stake for them all. As he pondered all that had transpired, an Assassin walked in with a report.

"We haven't sighted the manuscript yet, Mentor," the Assassin said to him.

"Keep searching. Everything we've built is tied with that manuscript," Achilles told him. The Assassin nodded and left the room, as Achilles looked to the smashed window that he had thrown Shay through on that fateful night.

"You won't stop us Shay, not even with your death."

* * *

 **-New York-**

The man slowly felt himself coming to as he opened his eyes, and noted that he was on a bed. It was a little surprising for him because he didn't exactly remember how he had gotten there. It was then when his memories of the events before he passed out started to hit him slowly. The manuscript. The earthquake caused when he interacted with the Precursor site... the thousands of innocent lives lost because of him. And then as the final nail in the coffin, the betrayal of his Brotherhood, who had not even bothered to listen to what he had to say about the Precursor sites. And... getting shot in the back when he had attempted suicide.

The jolt of memories made him get up from his bed, and he walked around the room to see if his rescuers were nearby. It was here when he noticed another detail: a part of his chest, neck, and his arm were covered in bandages, and the wounds were still sore enough to make him groan in pain. As he looked about, the rescuers in question entered the room: a man and woman, probably a couple.

"Huh, good to see you're feeling better," the man said. Shay could barely recall a name from this family. Finnegan, probably?

"Thank you... Mr. Finnegen, was it?" Shay said, but wasn't sure how accurate his guess would be.

The man looked at him with disbelief.

"Sweet Mother Mary, have we taken in the village idiot?" he asked the woman, presumably his wife.

"Barry!" the woman scolded, then with a smile to Shay, "Remember Shay, I'm Cassidy and this is..."

"Barry," the man finished, sounding a bit impatient or annoyed. Cassi tried to dismiss this tone with another smile.

"You've been ill for weeks."

"I- I hate to have been a burden," Shay said, a little embarrassed in his tone.

"See? He's a civilized fellow," Cassi remarked to Barry as she tidied up the bed.

"Aye, for a clumsy deckhand," Barry answered. "Probably fell off his ship half-drunk."

"Barry!" Cassi scolded.

"He's right," Shay said, seemingly admitting that his current condition was his own fault. Just then, they heard the doors open from downstairs. Confused, both Barry and Cassi left to see who it was. From where he was standing, Shay could hear voices that sounded kind and friendly, but at the same time hushed and low. Then there was another sound, not as friendly.

"What do you all want?"

"AHHH!"

"Back off, this doesn't concern you!" a rough voice shouted, but it seemed like he wasn't talking to the Finnegans. Shay didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded like a thug.

"Make me," a fourth voice remarked, one that Shay also didn't recognize. Shay rushed towards where all was being conspired, possibly in hopes to help the couple. The voices he followed into the downstairs lounge, where two men in orange uniforms were facing down another man in the garbs of what seemed to be civilian clothing. However, there was one key detail that the former Assassin noticed right away: the Hidden Blade attached to the arm of this stranger, though not activated yet.

Shay was slightly thoughtful for an instant, before he went towards them and demanded, "Now what are you going on about?"

The two in orange looked at him.

"Another? Shove off, you fool!" one of them demanded.

"Well, I was going to but... now you've made things personal," Shay said as he rushed towards them as fast as he could, and started to take them on. Despite his injuries, Shay was still able to fight rather well, so he had no problem with facing down his thug. The thug snarled, and then attempted a quick punch at him while the stranger was occupied with the other. Shay dodged the attack somehow managing to beat the one down, despite his sore wounds as he turned to see the stranger. The stranger had already dealt with the other thug as well, just as skillfully as Shay had before. Then he pinned the thug to the ground as his blade extended and was pressed to his neck.

"If you ever come back, I'll be fighting to kill next time," he warned, then allowed the thug to stand to his feet. The thug and his companion didn't need anymore encouraging and left in a hurry. Shay looked them fleeing before turning his attention to the stranger and giving him a brief look. It was obvious that something about this stranger make him suspicious. The stranger smiled disarmingly as the Hidden Blade on his arm sheathed itself.

"Now is that any way to look at one of your rescuers?" he asked with a smirk.

"We didn't tell him that yet!" Barry stated with annoyance.

"My... rescuer?" Shay asked a little surprised.

The stranger smiled. "The Finnegans were just a cover up for the first couple weeks. To be honest, I still expected you to be down from your wounds, but it's good to see the Assassins haven't killed you yet."

Shay looked at him oddly for the moment and then tried to reach a conclusion: either this guy was a Templar or an Assassin trying to deceive him, but anyways he had to play along for now.

"Well, then I'm grateful to you for this, Mr...?"

"Knox," the man answered, holding out his hand to shake. "It's a pleasure."

Knox... that wasn't a name Shay had heard among the Assassins, so at least it eliminated that option.

"Uh... same. It's very nice to meet you too," Shay said to him with a nod. Knox pulled his hand back after seeing that Shay was unwilling to shake it at the moment, and just looked to Barry and Cassidy.

"How often have they been coming?" he asked them.

"Too often. They feel that they're owed money because they're NOT harming citizens," Barry remarked. "Mark my words, those gangs are gonna be the downfall of this city."

"You mean, the Assassins are going to be the downfall of this city," Knox said thoughtfully. "One of those gangs members was bearing their symbol."

Shay made a thoughtful expression at this, and asked. "What do you know about the Assassins?"

Knox looked at him with a serious expression.

"I know everything. The squabbling between Assassin and Templar throughout all of history," he explained. "I know that the Assassins are the cause of the earthquakes that occurred in Haiti and Portugal." His eyes gave a small smile, but his expression remained neutral. "And I know that you are, or were once, an Assassin yourself... Shay Cormac."

"I see..." Shay's expression turned to more serious at this, and he locked his eyes upon Knox. Knox held up his hands.

"Relax, I'm not here as an enemy. Judging from the wounds you've sustained, some of which I recognize to be that of a Hidden Blade, I assume you're a turncoat. Defected for one reason or another."

Shay sighed slightly and knowing that at the moment he didn't had much a choice but to trust him, he gave him a nod at this.

"Well, I'm not gonna turn you in if that's what you're afraid of," Knox noted. "The Assassins are no friends of mine..."

"Uh... will you be leaving soon then?" Barry asked them, deciding to cut in at that point. Knox looked over at the man and nodded.

"Yes. And seeing that Shay is well enough to stand on his feet again, perhaps he could accompany me?"

"Wait, I have something for him first!" Cassi said and then rushed off to find whatever it was.

Shay looked at Cassi with a questioning expression. "I... I don't think you need to bother. You've already done more than enough for me."

"Oh, but it won't do you any good walking around starkers..." Cassi said, and then brought out an outfit for him. "Here, try these on. They were our son's."

"I suppose, if you're looking for trouble..." Barry added as he carried another bundle over that contained a knife and a sword, "...you'll be needing these."

Shay smiled slightly and looked at them with an expression of gratitude at this, as he accepted the clothes and weapon from the couple.

"I don't know what to say... I can't thank you enough for your help."

"You can start by getting yourself dressed," Barry suggested, pointing to a side room with a small smile. Shay nodded at this as he went towards the room, and came back after a moment dressed in his new clothes, smiling at how comfortable they felt.

"Ah, don't you look a right gentleman," Cassi said to him.

"Cass!" Barry half-whispered to her. Knox just chuckled.

"Looks alright to me," he said.

"Thanks," Shay said with gratitude to them.

The group took a moment to admire Shay's appearance, then Knox said, "Well, we must be off then. If you don't mind, Master Cormac, I'd like to have a little chat with ya while we walk."

Shay gave him a nod and then turned to the couple and asked, "Uh... did you happen to find any book on my person?"

"Can't say we have," Barry noted. "All you had were your Hidden Blades and that was it."

Shay gave a nod and looked towards the couple once again.

"Thanks again for your help," he said with an expression of gratitude, before he turned and headed towards the door. "I might never be able to make it on my own."

Outside, Knox gave a stretch and took a breath of the air. He then started walking along the streets with Shay beside him.

"So about this book... it sounded important. Care to tell me how?" he inquired.

"It's a... manuscript from Those That Came Before, with the locations of several Precursor sites in the world written in it," Shay explained to Knox.

"Precursor sites, huh? I assume Achilles wished for you and the other Assassins to go after them and ensure that the Templars didn't get to them first?" Knox inquired. "To acquire what artifacts of power he'd expect are inside?"

"Certainly," Shay gave a thoughtful nod at this. "Just there isn't any artifacts... only Pillars which are responsible for keeping the world balanced."

"Pillars..." Knox looked thoughtful. "So that explains how the earthquakes in Haiti and Portugal occurred." He cast a sideways look at Shay curiously. "You wouldn't happen to have been involved directly, were you?"

Unseen by Shay, but felt through the sudden tension, Knox was getting ready to kill the former Assassin should his answer prove to be a disagreeable one.

"Sadly, I was involved directly... but I honestly didn't know what would happen, until it happened... I truly regret my actions. Many innocent lives were lost because of my stupidity." Shay told him, and he truly seemed to had utter remorse for what he did, even though accidentally. Knox inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and he relaxed himself.

"I see..." he said gravely. "You're a victim of Achilles's shortsightedness as much as they were. Truly Shay, you are the first of the Colonial Assassins I have seen who has done his best to keep the first tenant of the Creed, and is utterly remorseful for breaking it, even if unintentionally. And I respect that."

"Hmm," Shay looked at him, then towards their path as he sighed a little. "I... truly want to do something to make amends."

Knox smiled. "And you will get your chance, Master Cormac. Starting by taking out the gangs."

He pointed ahead to where a base of sorts had been set up and seemed to house some of the gang members that had attacked before. On the side of the base and posted proudly within it was an orange flag with the familiar symbol of the Assassins painted on it. Knox continued.

"These gangs are in league with the Assassins, and they are harassing the civilians here in New York. They also act as the eyes and ears of The Creed. Eliminate them, and not only will Achilles start being short on men he can trust, but you'll also be doing the people of New York a favor."

Shay looked a little thoughtful for the moment, before he gave a determined nod. He made up his mind: he had to get the people of New York rid of those gangs, as a start to make amends for those he accidentally killed.

"Good. I will be waiting from a distance," Knox replied. "My involvement cannot be known here, so I'll leave you to it."

"Alright," Shay nodded, but also looked at him with some confusion at this, as he was still thinking him to be either one of the Templars or at least a rogue Assassin. Wouldn't he wish to be involved to at least send out a message to them?

"Work in the dark to serve the light, Shay... And may the Father of Understanding guide you," Knox said as he walked away. This confused Shay further. Why would he use both the Creed's motto and the Templars' at the same time? Who's side was he on?

 _Who the hell is this man?_ Shay questioned himself. He already didn't know much about Knox, and he was making Shay even more puzzled now as he heard what he was saying. So, did he belong to a group he didn't know about? Were there any more groups, other than the Assassins and Templars? Shay wasn't even sure, what to think now.

Maybe if the time ever came again, he should ask Knox about his origins...

* * *

 **First chapter done! How do y'all think I did? Are there any suggestions you would give to me on how to continue? Lemme know through a review or, if you wish to lend some personal support, through a PM. I'll gladly respond whenever I can.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
